


Clair de Lune

by princess_complex18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Curses, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, God Complex, Hand & Finger Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Non-Sexual Submission, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Submissive Character, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_complex18/pseuds/princess_complex18
Summary: He just can't kill her____________________________________________A vampire is cursed to always find the reincarnation of the love of his life. But this time something is different.(Kylo Ren X Reader)18+
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. I

_The sun was long dead but the moon was alive, lighting up the dark sky beautifully._

_You couldn't recognize the scenery and the trees around you were too tall to give you any clue to where you were._

_You could only recognize the light coming from the moon, it was comforting in some weird way._

_Feeling the leaves and dirt on your toes, your legs began moving, you didn't know where you were going, but it was as if they were under a spell, knowing exactly where you had to be. Every step came with a chill of air in your spine making the hair on the back of your neck go wild, the small white thin dress you had on doing nothing to stop the freezing air from attacking you._

_You weren't feeling scared, there's nothing to harm you, you were alone, or at least you thought, as your legs kept going to their destination, you saw him. You always saw him, he was everywhere, in every dream, every intrusive thought, but you had no idea who he was._

_The air in your lungs ran away and never came back, your legs stopped and you tried running but they didn't obey you, they were stuck to the ground like the roots of the trees around you._

_You couldn't see his face but his eyes glowed under the moonlight and oh how they glowed. It wasn't a pure and calm glow like the moon, it was dark and scary. He looked at you like a wolf looking down at its prey, you were a small white rabbit and he was going to end your miserable life in one move. Your heart was beating faster than usual and he could hear the blood sprinting through your veins, God how he loved that sound, but he loved even more stopping that sound with his own hands._

____________________________

You woke from your dream with cold sweat layering your body. You looked up to the exposed beams in your bedroom and tried to remember the dream again but the only thing you could remember was the glow of the moon and the glow of his eyes.

Frustration overtook you as you got up from bed, putting your slippers on and making a mental note to clean your room after you got back from church, it looked like a hurricane went through your room, clothes coated the beautiful dark wooden floor and your desk was nearly drowning in papers and books. 

Heading towards the bathroom you got ready for the day. It was another rainy day, it had been raining non-stop since September it was now November. It wasn't necessarily cold which somehow made it worse, _getting sweaty and wet was not a good combination_ , you thought to yourself while brushing your teeth. 

You lived a simple life, you moved to the countryside less than a year ago to get a break from the lights of the city after your parents were murdered in an animal attack. 

Of course you didn't believe it was an animal attack, so you spend most of your free time playing detective and investigating their deaths, but lately after so many dead ends you were beginning to give up, trying to distract the pain with work and befriending the nice priest at the church you attend. 

Father Hux was really a sweetheart, he helped you with the pain of losing your parents and showed you how God has a plan for everyone, which really soothed your nerves. 

Putting on a white blouse that tied up around your neck, a black round skirt and some black sneakers to go with it and grabbing your purse, you rushed out of the door to your car. It was only 6:30 am and service did start at 7 am but you loved going early and seeing if Father Hux had some time for a chat or if he needed any help. 

Arriving at the church you saw that the vestibule was empty, which was not unlikely seeing that you were so early but it still made you somewhat uneasy, where were the altar kids? Or even the nuns. Shaking the thoughts out of your head you went in and heard Father Hux before you saw him, you could hear that he wasn't alone but you couldn't recognise the voice as one of the nuns or the one of the altar kids that helped him set up the altar before service started. It was a beautiful voice, deep and soothing, the closer you got, you could hear that they were arguing about something. 

You thought about going back so you wouldn't disturb them, but before you could go you heard your name coming from Father Hux´s lips 

“I'm sorry for interrupting Father, I didn't know you had company today,” you said awkwardly, glancing at him. You still hadn't seen the man he was arguing with, he was standing behind Father Hux facing the colored window on the other end. 

“No worries my child, I was simply having a conversation with an old friend before service started,” he says with a smile. But you could hear a slight tone of annoyance in his voice, which made you feel more guilty about interrupting him. 

“This is Kylo Ren, he just moved back to town after many, many years of exploring.” 

Finally the man behind him turned to you, he was wearing a beautiful all black suit, it fit him so perfectly, like it was made only for him to wear. Looking up, your eyes met with his, and when they did it seemed like the world stopped for a minute, a second time today your breath left your lungs. 

His face was godly, his body was godly, everything about him screamed “worship me” and you would if you could, but that would be blasphemy. 

He had beautiful dark eyes, they were intense, his face was colored with freckles and small moles, he had a strong nose that fit his face perfectly and his hair, _Lord help me_ , his hair was magnificent. It shined under the light, the waves looking a bit messy, but it didn't seem to bother him.

_If I knew I was going to meet God today I would have worn something better,_ you think to yourself.

“Nice to meet you.” You tell him your name but he doesn't say anything back to you. You notice that he is staring at you, nearly in disgust, did you really look that bad? 

“I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll head back to the pews.” You looked down to your feet embarrassed about this whole situation and walked back passing the altar and sitting two pews behind the front row as always. 

Taking out the red beaded rosary from your purse you wrapped it around your hand and began praying silently. It was hard to concentrate after what had just happened, your thoughts were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but it was the only thing that could calm you right now. 

You didn't even notice that service was already nearly over and that church was so full. _I missed communion….shit, what will Father Hux think of me._ Looking behind your shoulder you saw him standing by one of the tall colored glass windows - Kylo Ren - his eyes were glowing as he was looking out of the window, not really paying attention to the service, but who were you to judge you weren't either. 

There was something about him that felt familiar to you, but you really just couldn't point out what it was. He must have felt you staring since he looked directly at you with a cocky smirk planted on his lips. 

Startled by that you looked back down to your rosary, trying to cancel every thought of him. 

They were too impure for church. Taking deep breaths you tried calming yourself before standing up to leave. 

Before you could stand up you saw him in front of you. 

“You're not from around here are you?” He asked, nearly sarcastic. 

“I-uhm, no i'm from the city actually, I just moved here a couple of months ago,” you say while gathering your things and standing up. 

“Interesting,” he said walking with you towards the exit. 

“How is it interesting?” you mumbled while looking at him. 

“What is a city girl doing out here?” He smiled when he finished the sentence. _His smile was nearly one of the 7 wonders of the world._

“Taking some time from the city I suppose.” You reached the exit when you finished your sentence. 

“I hope to see you again soon,” he said while turning back to the vestibule. 

You were left dumbfounded in the entrance of the church, deciding it was best to just leave without looking back. The rain had finally stopped when you reached your car. 

Your drive home was more turbulent than usual. You kept thinking about him. Who was he? Who was Kylo Ren? 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello luvs, I just wanted to let you know that Clair de Lune has a playlist on spotify and a pinterest board! 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to DM me :) https://open.spotify.com/user/11124086809/playlist/7IQ5Yyd3M8utRKkDxRTo7a  
> https://www.pinterest.dk/princessc180/clair-de-lune/

(Kylos Pov)

It was nearly 3am and he was still watching you sleep, it wasn't the first time he did that, he had been watching you since you were a child. You were a very boring mortal but he somehow still found you fascinating, your clumsiness was almost elegant to him. 

Normally if he was in the right state of mind you would already be dead. He didn't let the kinds like you - the reincarnations of her - live more than a couple of years, it had gotten too painful for him, to see you fully grown dying in his arms again and again, he still had feelings as much as he tried to ignore them, there was still some humanity left in him. 

But here you were fucking 21 years old and still breathing.  _ Perhaps not for long.  _

_ Who am I kidding, if I wanted her dead she would already be buried 6 feet deep.  _ He sighed looking at you. You looked beautiful when you slept, peaceful even. That was something he could never experience anymore, and he would kill just for a good night of sleep so he didn't have to deal with his nightmares consciously. 

He did think about ripping your throat out and using it as a straw - like a capri sun - to drain you out of blood. But it wasn't the right time, no, not right now. That would be too easy. 

He could hear that you were dreaming, it wasn't any different than reading minds, all the previous reincarnations had the same dream of him draining them of their lives, but you didn't, yours was different, somehow beautiful. You were back in the forest, barefoot on the grass with a beautiful white dress on. What made you different was that even the moon was giving you special treatment. 

The moon was trying to warn you to get away, but you were too oblivious to listen to it. Of course you didn't know what it all meant. You had just been praying they went away.  _ Oh if only it was that easy. God isn't going to help you sweetheart.  _ He walked slowly over to the big window in your room staring at the moon. It was a new moon shining softly over the trees and plants in the garden. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” he asked the moon, quietly trying not to wake you up. He looked over to you, still sleeping peacefully, he couldn't lie to himself you were probably the prettiest one so far,  _ How could she be any different, they all look the same you asshole.  _

He walked over to you, sitting on the bed and removing the strands of hair covering your face. Taking in your beauty. But was distracted by the sound of your blood pumping through your veins, he didn't want to kill you yet, he wanted to enjoy the sight of your life leaving your eyes slowly and torturously. So instead of ending your life, he decided to leave. 

Jumping from the window of your home he blended with the darkness of the streets. 

(Your POV)

The same dream, you've been having the same dream for 2 weeks now, 2 unholy weeks. 

It was almost torturous but you didn't know what to do about it, you tried getting a dreamcatcher from a local native store and you prayed every night before bed. 

You didn't understand why you were still having the same dream. It didn't make sense, it wasn't normal. Taking deep breaths to try to relax you sat up on your bed, you noticed the window in your bedroom was open,  _ Weird I thought I closed the window last night. I must have forgotten to do it.  _

Not thinking too much about it you got up and closed it, looking around and not seeing anyone close to your property. The sun was still rising, so you decided it was obviously too early to be up, it was Friday which meant that it was your day off from your job so you could really just spend the whole day in bed. 

Smiling lighty you walked back to your bed and almost jumped under the covers, but before heading back to dreamland you decided to check your phone, just to see if you got any important messages or emails…

Or if Father Hux had replied to your text, you felt horrible about last service and skipped every church event this week, which probably made you look even worse in his eyes but you just couldn't face him, not with all the sinful thoughts you were having about his friend, a man you saw once and were desiring, the lustful thoughts you had about Kylo Ren were disgustingly wrong and you felt like a cheap whore just for considering doing something about the painful ache you felt in between your legs every time you thought about his eyes or lips,  _ God please forgive me, I've been weak.  _

Opening your phone you saw that Father Hux simply left you on read instead of answering your paragraph of an apology. You felt horrible, Father Hux was really the only friend you had here and you had upset him. Looking at your other notifications you saw a text from your boss. Katelyn was a very sweet lady who owned a bookstore/café in the middle of town, you met her in church and she offered you a job to help you, which you were very thankful for. 

**Hey, I know it's your day off and I'm really sorry, but James is feeling very sick and my husband had to go in today and I just can't leave him alone. Could you please come in for me? You can take any cake or pie on the house.**

You looked at the clock, it was only 6:45am and the cafe opened at 9am, of course you would go in for her, she helped you so much in the last couple of months that you almost owed her this. 

**Hey Katelyn, sure I'm able to go in don't worry, I hope James gets better soon, text me if there's anything else I can do for you.**

_ Well seems like my plans of staying in bed all day got interrupted _ . You put your pillow over your face groaning into it and kicked the blankets off. Slowly getting out of bed you went straight to the shower,  _ I might as well just get ready to go now.  _ You didn't take long in the shower, washing your body and hair as fast as you could. 

Getting out of the shower you went to look for your uniform, it was a simple white button up shirt and black pants combo, with a waist small apron with the name and logo of the coffee shop. The Book Club. That was the name of the coffee shop. Putting on your uniform you tucked your cross necklace inside the shirt so it wouldn't be visible.  **  
  
**

You went down to your kitchen opening your fridge to look for something to eat before work. 

But 

“Great, I forgot to go grocery shopping!” 

The only thing you had in your fridge was some leftover curry from the night before and some different drinks.  _ Well Katelyn did say I could get any cake on the house today.  _

It was nearly 8am when you got to the cafe, opening wasn't a hard job and you didn't mind doing it alone, you did spend most of your time alone anyway. 

Turning the cafes playlist on was the last thing on your list before opening the door punctually at 9am like always. 

You remembered that you didn't have breakfast this morning and looked at the options you had for today, chocolate cake, vanilla cake, blueberry pie and oh your favorite cherry pie. 

Taking a big slice of it you started eating slowly while attending to customers, was this against all sanitations rules? well yes probably, but did you really care? yeah not really. 

2 hours had passed since you devoured that sweet pie, the shop was starting to get pretty empty now, only 2 customers were seated inside. Hearing the bell on the door ring you walked back to the counter after putting a couple of dishes to wash in the back 

“Hello sir, welcome to The Book Club, what can I get for you today?” You said smiling to the men who was looking at the pastry options. You couldn't see his face properly yet. 

_ Is that? No it can't be.  _

“I knew I would be seeing you soon again” He said while looking away from the pastries and looking at you. You stared at him wide eyed while he held a stupid smirk on his lips. You immediately blushed remembering the first time you met him, he almost looked better today, wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves folded to his elbows and a tie hung loosely around his neck. 

“Well it is a small town” You said quietly, he was so intimidating and made you feel so small that it was almost like you couldn't speak directly at him ever. 

“At what time are you off today” He asked staring straight into your soul, almost making you shiver 

“Excuse me?” You weren't sure you heard him correctly. 

“I'm not gonna ask you one more time, at what time are you off?” He put one of his hands in the counter, leaning on it, it made him get closer to you. Your mouth felt like the sahara desert at this point. 

“I-uhm I” You looked at the clock, it was 11am. “In four hours” You looked back at him. 

“I'll pick you up in your house in 5 hours then” What, what did he mean by that. 

“Sorry what? I don't think I understand what's going on here” You were genuinely confused with the words that came out of his mouth. 

“I'm taking you out for dinner” That seemed ridiculous to you, nearly a week ago he was 

looking down at you as if you were a vermin he needed to get rid of as fast as possible and now he was asking you out? 

“I dont think thats very appropriate sir, I mean, I don't even know you, I've only met you briefly in church” You couldn't believe this was happening right now, you felt extremely stupid for denying his advances on you but something about this felt weird.

“I don't care if you think it appropriate or not, and aren't dates meant for getting to know each other? What are you scared of me? I don't bite, and father Hux said it was a good idea, he even gave me your address” He almost grinned after finishing his sentence.  _ If father Hux thought it was a good idea then maybe you should go for it, how bad could it be in the end.  _

“Oh if father Hux thinks it's a good idea, I guess that's fine then. Are you here to order anything?” Did he come all the way here just to ask you out? that was somehow sweet of him. 

“Just you, beautiful.” He said while turning to leave, when he reached the door he turned his head back to you with that cocky smile he normally had on his lips “Wear something nice.” That was the last thing he said before leaving the coffee shop. 

The rest of your shift was filled with anxiety, what if he touches you inappropriately or worst what if he tried to kiss you oh no, what if he just wanted to hook up? You've never had a hook up before in your life, you didn't even know how that worked honestly. 

Your mind was going in every scenario it could create and none of them ended good for you. 

Half of you wanted to cancel the date and just stay at home watching a good movie and eating some junk but the other half of you was encouraging you to go out, you hadn't gone out with someone since your parents died, maybe it was time now. You didn't understand your own anxiety, he was obvious a good man if he was friends with father Hux, maybe that could help you strengthen your relationship with him too. 

_ Ok, im gonna do this, its gonna be fine, nothing bad could happen.  _ You repeated this thought in your mind as if it would magically get rid of every bad thought you were having, it was working so far. Gathering your things you said bye to your coworkers who came for the afternoon shift and drove home as fast as you could without breaking the law. You only had 1 hour to get ready that was nearly not enough. 

Running up the stairs of your house while taking your uniform off you ran straight to the shower. You didn't stay there for more than 10 minutes, time was precious right now and you didn't want to waste any second. 

Walking to your bedroom you opened your closet door,  _ wear something nice,  _ goddammit what's nice in his eyes, a dress, dresses always work right? yes, a dress will work, it has to. 

Taking almost all your dresses out of your closet you looked through your options, until your eyes stopped in the perfect one. 

A beautiful black dress that your mother got you before she passed, you had never worn it before but this seemed like a good occasion to do so. It was a long sleeve dress with a bateau neckline, leaving your clavicle and most of your chest exposed, the dress was tight showing off your curves without being vulgar, it stopped in the mid of your calf with a slit on your right thigh,  _ not very christian, but it seems appropriate.  _ Putting the dress on you were shocked with your own reflection in the mirror, you had drowned yourself so deep in sorrow that you almost forgot how beautiful your truly were. 

Smiling you went back to the bathroom to put some makeup on, you still had 30 minutes left. You decided not to do much with your hair, you liked it how it looked natural. Finishing your eyeliner you heard your phone go off.    
  


**I expect you to be outside in 10 minutes**

You didn't need to know the number to know who it was, but how did he get your phone number? 

**How did you get my number Kylo?**

You sent the text and put your phone down, looking at your reflection in the mirror you felt that something was missing, walking back to your bedroom you went through your jewelry box looking for a specific necklace, it was a pearl choker with what it looked to be saturn in the front part, you really felt connected to certain planets and saturn just happened to be one of them. Putting it on and looking at your reflection again, you felt beautiful. It had been so long since you felt that way, you were almost thankful for Kylo, he gave you an excuse to dress up. 

Looking at your phone you saw that you had 5 minutes left, Kylo didn't text you back,  _ He's probably driving,  _ going down the stairs you looked for some shoes to wear, you didn't have a lot of shoes and almost always wore the same pair everyday. But a pair of allstar would not go with this dress so instead you decided on a pair of black pumps. They weren't extremely tall which was perfect for walking and since you didn't know what Kylo had planned it seemed like a good option. 

A knocking sound came from your door.

“One second” You checked if everything was in place before grabbing you purse and shoving your phone and wallet in there. Opening the door you saw Kylo Ren sitting in the first stair of your porch, with a cigarette lit in between his index and middle finger,  _ I didn't know he smoked _ , you locked the door and turned back to him, he still hadn't moved. You sat beside him in the staircase and looked at him, he was wearing the same shirt as earlier, he didn't have a tie on anymore, instead he had a suit jacket on. He always looked perfect, not one strand of hair out of place. As if he heard what you were thinking he looked at you and smiled, making you blush

“You look pleasingly alluring” He offered you the cigarette when he finished the compliment, but you declined the offer, cigarettes were really not your thing. 

“Ah Thank you” He was still looking at you when he suddenly got up, offering you a hand to help you stand up. 

“Lets go” He pulled you close to him too fast making you almost stumble on your shoes, but before you could he was holding your arms, tight enough that you thought it would leave bruises if he didnt let go soon. He smelled nice you noticed as your face was almost buried at his chest, he smelled of a mixture of cigarettes, sandalwood and mandarin which surprising made for a good combination. 

“Where are you going?” You asked detangling yourself from his arms and standing straight walking a couple of steps back. 

“My place” He was already walking towards his car when he spoke. 

_ Oh no. _


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2 songs recommended for this chapter - Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon (From the start of Kylos playlist til they reach their destination) and Clair de Lune by DeBussy (When Kylo plays the piano) 

(Kylos Pov) 

It was hard not to kill you right now, to just get over with it and dump your body somewhere no one would find you. You were sitting in his car, ankles crossed and looking out of the window. Watching as the town turned into a forest, he could feel the anxiety and fear coming from you, it was honestly arousing to him. 

It was an euphoric feeling and he was loving it, he wanted to keep that feeling for as long as he could, he wanted to hold on to every little second of it. 

The way you were holding your purse as it would keep you safe from him was amusing to him, it almost made him laugh. 

“You never told me how you got my phone number” Your voice sounded so sweet to him, the hint of distress that came from it made it even better, if that was even possible. His cock was throbbing with every vibration that came from your voice. 

“Hux” That was a lie, but you didn't need to know that. He never actually talked to Hux after the last time they met. But again, you didn't need to know that, it wouldn’t matter in a couple of hours anyway. You would be long gone. 

That was the plan, feed you something to make you even sweeter, lure you into trusting him, which let’s be honest you already did, and then ending your life. 

Shouldn't be that hard, he had done it so many times before.

“Oh yes okay, that makes sense” You mumbled while looking away from the window, looking at him “You're not trying to kidnap me are you? I didn't know that there were houses around here” The fear in your voice was absolutely intoxicating. 

“You ask me that now? When i already have you in the middle of the forest? If I was going to kidnap you i would have set you free at this exact moment just for that stupid sentence” 

(You Pov)

Shame. You were filled with shame. You felt so dumb for asking that and even worst with his response 

“Right, you're right, that was extremely stupid of me, i'm sorry  _ sir _ -Kylo, i'm sorry Kylo. God i'm used to it from work” If you were red with shame before now you really looked like a tomato. Not only you made a fool of yourself but you used the God’s name in vain again. It was really not going good for you today. 

Sinking to your seat, you put the palms of your hands to your forehead trying to make yourself as small as possible. Kylo was already parking the car before he spoke, but you didn't notice your surroundings since you had your eyes shut close. 

“That's quite alright angel, you can keep calling me that, i'm not opposed to it” He said with a small smirk on his lips while getting out of the car. Your eyes opened so fast not believing the words that came from his lips for the 5th time in under 24 hours

“I won't be calling you that Kylo, that's weird” Your mind was really doing cartwheels trying to focus on what he meant 90% of the time. But you had decided that calling your date “Sir” was maybe a little bit out of common. Sure you respected him, Sir was a formal honorific, to show respect, but did you need to keep things so formal all the time? 

He opened the car door for you reaching his hand out to grab yours. Again you were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice him getting out of the car. 

“C’mon beautiful, you’re not gonna spend the whole night in the car are you?” You took his hand while shaking your head, signalizing a no to his question and got out of the car closing the door behind you, you couldn't get one word out of you lips even if you tried, the shame and confusion got your tongue. 

Clutching your purse close to your body with your other hand. 

Looking up you saw the most beautiful house. 

Was that even a house? it looked like a freaking castle, straight from a fairy tale. The architecture was gothic - _ how fitting _ \- with beautiful big windows and a watching tower on the right side of the house, there were a couple of english ivy plants growing on the gray brick walls and the garden was so green and beautiful, full of beautiful roses and other flowers, whoever took care of it did a extremely good job. 

“It's so beautiful” You whispered, still mesmerized by the house in front of you. 

“Wait until you get inside then” He had a beautiful smile on his face, making him look oh so, so stunning. It was truly ridiculous. 

He was still holding your hand while leading your to the front door, which in fact was also extremely beautiful. It was made of a beautiful dark wood with metal accents, the double doors had a glass arch on the top. 

The moment he opened the doors your jaw fell. A divine foyer was in front of you, everything seemed to be made of a walnut wood, truly a 19th century feel to it, it had a dark and cold ambience but it felt so homy somehow maybe it was because Kylo was with you. 

A big staircase was set in the middle of the room, on the bottom of the staircase was two statues, birds it looked like, looking up you saw that the stairs divided on the top, most likely leading to two different wings of the house. There was a beautiful chandelier on the tall ceiling with so many crystals hanging from it. There was so many painting in the room,  _ Maybe it's his family,  _ you didn't want to be intrusive and ask. 

“The food will get cold if you don't move” Kylo tugged on your hand, leading you to the left side of the house. Where a big beautiful arch led to what it seemed to be the dining room. With floor to ceiling windows and a table so big it could sit the whole town. 

“Sit down” He pulled a chair close to the head of the table, you sat down and the smell of food finally hit you. In front of you was a beautiful pasta plate with well...pasta. 

“Fettuccine with mushroom and truffle sauce” He was pouring himself a glass of wine and then one for you. The cutlery was made of pure gold and it was almost weightless when you picked it up. Swirling the fork around the pasta you picked a good amount and brought it up to your lips

_ This is the best pasta i've ever had.  _

“Kylo, did you make this?” It tasted amazing, almost like one of those michelin star restaurants. Not that you would know, but if you had to guess it would taste something like this. The wine was amazing too, it complimented the pasta so good. 

“Yes, Do you not like it? I can make you something else” You were amazed that he cooked a meal for you, no one had done that, other than your parents of course, but they are dead now. But the thought put into it was, cute?,  _ What am i thinking, this is ridiculous,  _

“No! I love it, it tastes so good. I didn't know you cooked” His eyes held no emotion but he was still smiling. Nearly mocking you for something, you just didn't know what. 

“There's a lot of things you don't know about me, angel” You blushed at the pet name. 

“Are you gonna tell me? You did say that dates were for getting to know each other better right?” You smirked holding the glass wine close to your lips before taking a sip. He brought his left hand up, pointing playfully at you. 

“Tsk tsk using my own words against me? Ladies first, tell me about yourself. I bet you have so many interesting stories” Again it felt like he was mocking you. But you just brushed it off, maybe that was just his personality to be a little playful. 

“Hm i’m not sure I do. I was born 21 years ago in the city and i’ve lived there all my life. But there was an accident, so i decided i needed a break and came here. I don’t do much honestly but I keep myself busy” Switching uncomfortably on your chair you tried to keep it as vague as you could. You didn't want to drop the my “ _ parents are dead _ ” bomb on your first date. It was honestly scary opening up to someone new but something about him made you feel calm and like you trusted him. 

He smiled again nodding his head slowly “ What do you think about our little town? Does it satisfy a city girl like yourself?” You chuckled at his questions. 

“Everyone has been so nice to me. It has been extremely satisfying” The wine was starting to get to your head and you hoped he didn't notice it. 

“Get up, i want to show you something” You tilted your head confused.  _ Get up now? we’re not even finish eating. Is he just trying to dodge the question about himself?  _ “Get up i said” Kylo was standing up beside you clearly annoyed you didn't get up the first time he asked you to. Breaking your thoughts apart,  _ When did he move,  _ reluctantly you go up, smoothing your dress and making sure the sleeves sat okay on your arms 

Kylo started walking out of the dining room going back to the foyer, you followed along not saying anything in fear you would upset him. In the the arch that lead to the dining room and beautiful staircase was a set of double french doors. Made with a dark, almost black, wood. 

When he opened the door you were face to face with a gorgeous black grand piano. Kylo walked to it, sitting on the bench in front of it and patted on the place beside him. You slowly walked up to it, taking the room in and sat down beside kylo. 

“This piano belonged to my father, it's the last thing i have from him” He was playing around with some of the keys, not really playing anything, just feeling the music. 

“I’m sorry” You truly felt bad for him, you knew the pain of losing a parent, but at least you had things that kept them close to you at all times. 

“Do you know how to play?” You shook your head, no you didn't know how to play, playing piano was for wealthy people and you didn't grow up in the most wealthy family. 

“I could teach you” He took both of your hands in his, his chest so close to you that you could nearly feel his heart beating, it wasn't strong as you expected, it was slow and calm. He wasn't warm as you expected either, he was rather cold, but that didn't change anything for you. 

Your breath was caught in your lungs; it couldn't come in or out. “This is a C cord” he pressed your finger to it, he repeated it until he had a song in his head and started manipulating your hands to play it. 

“Is this itsy bitsy spider?” You giggled looking at him, not realising how close he was to you, his lips were nearly on your jaw, you could feel his breath on your cheek. He was looking down at you, his eyes were full of some emotion you couldn't name, lust perhaps, it scared you. The two of you were drowning in each other's eyes for what it felt like eternity but it was only a couple of seconds really. 

“It’s a nice song, don’t you think?” He was too close, it was nearly wrong to be this close to him. But it felt so god awfulling right. Your cheeks were turning a crimson red and you couldn't bear to look at him anymore so instead you looked and your hands that were still being consumed by his. 

“I-well, yes it is” You were focusing on every vain of his hands, still feeling his breath on your neck, making you utterly dizzy. Not sure if it was him making you dizzy or if it was the wine getting in your head. 

Kylo let go of your hands, and you quickly put them on your lap. He moved all the hair from your right side. Your body shivered at his touch but if you had the courage you would beg him to never stop touching you, his touch was inebriating it was something you'd never experienced before. 

He took all contact from your body and moved his hands back to the piano. His body closer to you than ever, you felt all the seams of his shirt and the lining of his pants on the slit of your dress. 

**Play Clair de Lune by DeBussy**

He was playing you a song. You didn't know the song, yet it felt so familiar, it felt like you knew the song, like it was something your heard every night. But you never heard it before, and if you did you couldn't remember the moment, as if it was picked and erased from your brain. 

You were so focused on his hands that you almost didn't notice the moonlight bathing both of you from the window in front of the piano. The radiance of the moon reflected on the gloss of the piano. 

Everything about this felt surreal, almost supernatural. Your body missed his touch, missed the way his fingers felt when brushing softly on your skin, but every new note put you deeper under his spell, bewitching you slowly. 

Making your heartbeat slow down and your breathing calm too. 

You were falling in a trance, vision becoming blurry, hypnotized by the way is fingers moved.  _ What is he doing to me.  _

You couldn't protest about the feeling, it felt almost as good as his touch, you could almost live off this feeling.

Would that be wrong? your soul life purpose to hear Kylo Ren play you a song or to feel his touch on your skin. 

It was nihilistic and sacred at the same time, every thought going through your brain was sinful. But since the day you met Kylo Ren it seemed that every thought you had was sinful. But after this could you ever live a life without him in it? 

Only a couple of hours with him and he already felt like opium, or fentanyl, flowing through your veins. Every new breath making you more addicted to him, almost making you beg him for this feeling again if it was ever to end. 

The song kept playing in your head, but Kylo wasn’t playing anymore, his hands were back on your body, his left hand tracing your necklace before ripping it from your neck and throwing it to the floor. Still in your haze you almost didn't react to it. 

Only when his lips came into contact with the skin in your neck; the music started to faint from your brain, still louder than your rational thoughts. He was kissing your neck jugular, placing butterflies under your skin. 

When you felt the torment of your skin being punctured you almost didn't know how to react. The pain was torturous and you were struggling to come back to reality. To fight, to scream for help. But your body wasn’t responding to you, it only responded to him now. 

You saw your own blood on your breasts, dripping down your hands. Your mind was screaming, calling you a idiot for not moving, slowly your hands started becoming cold, your body relaxing too much. 

You tried looking at Kylo, to see if it was actually reality or if you were dreaming again. His face was buried on your neck. You couldn't see his face but his hands were crushing you legs, if he used any more strength your bones would shatter under his palms. 

“Ple-ase...stop” It was the only thing you could manage to get out, your voice was almost mute, and you almost didn’t hear yourself. Tears covered your face as if they were a veil shielding you. 

Slowly your eyelids began getting heavy, your body began turning limp. You were dying. 

Dying in his hands. 

Oh how you felt stupid, you felt so stupid for trusting him after only meeting him once, but even more stupid because if this was to end, and if you survived this nightmare, you still wouldn't be able to stay one minute without him by your side again. 

No one would hear your cries for help. Closing your eyes you finally found peace. No more nightmares, no more pain. Finally you met your end. 

_ When you opened your eyes again you were back in the forest. Only this time it was piercing cold, you moved your hands to your neck trying to feel if you were bleeding or if your neck was ripped open.  _

_ Your skin was as smooth as ever your throat was intact and there was no blood on you.  _

_ You looked around, still you couldn’t recognize the settings. The trees still too tall to give you any idea of where you were. You got up slowly, feeling weak and fragile, it felt like your stomach was going to betray you soon and make everything you had inside you come out.  _

_ The full moon was shining down on the path you needed to follow, the path that lead to that mysterious creature, the path that you always followed when your eyes closed at night.  _

_ Your legs followed the path, the cold was numbing every inch of you skin, your fingertips turning blue with every step you took.  _

_ You were getting close to him, you could remember the path now, from all the times you had been here.  _

_ Only a few more steps and you would be in front of him again. You looked up to the moon again it still shined as bright as always, so bright that it would put the sun to shame.  _

_ Standing in front of him now, his face was still a blur to you, you could only pray that the moon would solve this mystery for you. You fell to your knees, your legs feeling numb with the cold air, the parts of your white dress that touched the ground slowly turning brown absorbing the dirt from the ground.  _

_ You looked up to the moon again, the man was still standing in front of you, not moving an inch ever. But the moon; the moon wasn’t shining like it normally did, the moon was red, like if someone spilled blood on it. You couldn’t breathe the cold was consuming your body, everything going numb. _

_ You didn't understand what was happening to the moon, why is it red? You looked down to your own hands, your eyes went wild, as big as the moon when you saw what was in your hands. Blood.  _

_ Blood was dripping everywhere. You were stained with it. The blood was everywhere, on the ground, the trees and especially on the moon, making everything look red.  _

_ You screamed, screamed as loud as your lungs would let you, which was not very loud since you were slowly dying from frostbite. But your throat was beginning to give up now. But still you screamed, not exactly knowing why you were screaming. You stumbled up to your feet like a baby deer taking her first steps and you tried to run, but the ground didn't let you, you were getting consumed by blood, soon you would drown in it.  _

You opened your eyes slowly, adjusting to the light coming from the ceiling. You weren’t in the piano room anymore. Your back was laid flat on a bed, you were in a bedroom. You sat up, whining in pain, hands going straight to your neck, just like in your dream, but this time it was a nightmare come true, your neck had two small punctures in them. 

That did happen. Kylo bit you and drank your blood. No that couldn't be true, how would he do that, sure you had heard about vampire legends, but that's what they were. Stories to scare children. You had to calm yourself down and get away from this house as soon as you could.

“I was starting to hope you wouldn’t wake up again” He was sitting in a chair by the bed, a cigarette lit in between his fingers “I’m very much real angel, not a story to scare children”  _ How did he?- _ He got up and you tried to move to the other side of the bed, but he gripped you ankle in his hands not letting you go, his finger were digging painfully in your skin, sure to leave bruises. 

“Please stop, please let me go” You were sobbing again, thrashing against his grip trying to kick him or do something so he could let you go. 

“What did you do to me?” He was almost screaming at you. He pulled your leg so that you were under him. His white shirt was no longer white, now red and stained with blood. Your blood, it was everywhere on him. “What the fuck did you do to me you whore?” His eyes were red, irises as red as blood, anger spilled from him. 

“Please, you're hurting me, I-i don't know what you’re talking about, I didn't do anything I swear” Hiccups were flowing from your throat. Kylo didn't seem to accept your answer it only made him more furios. 

“Hurting you? You want me to hurt you? Why yes of course.” He moved the hand that held the cigarette to his lips inhaling the sweet venom one last time before bringing it down to your body. “The more you struggle, the more it will hurt you” You didn't listen to him and kept trashing, til you felt the burn on your skin. A piercing scream came from you. You closed your eyes not wanting to see what he was doing to you. 

“Are you gonna tell me how you’re still alive then? or am I gonna have to take it from you? You know I can take whatever I want, don’t you?” You almost refused to answer him, if your honesty wasn’t enough to him what could you do, lie? No you were a terrible liar he would see right through you. You were panicking too much to let words flow from you, only screeches and whimpers came from you. Crying even more now as the pain grew more and more every second. 

“I asked you a question. I expect you to answer me.” He moved his hand up from your ankle slowly making his way up, you could feel the brush of his fingertips on you. The same feeling you were dying to receive a couple of hours ago was the feeling killing you right now. He stopped his hand when it came in contact with your neck. He wrapped his hands around it lifting you up from the bed. You opened your eyes, hands going straight to his, trying your best to claw your way out of his grasp. But it was impossible, he was holding you too tight.

You could feel the pressure on your skull from the lack of air and blood. But he didn’t seem to care, he kept lifting you until you were completely out of the bed, feet dangling right on top of his. The feeling of his palms on your neck was a burning pain. You opened your mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Kylo was almost crushing your larynx. You wanted to plea for mercy, beg him to let you go, to set you free. 

“Cat got your tongue?” He was enjoying every moment of your suffering. But he finally let you go, and you fell, just like in your dream, you fell to your knees, legs too weak to keep you standing and Kylo only scoffed at you. You didn’t dare to look up, too afraid to look at him again, to see those piercing red irises staring back at you. 

That was until you felt your head being involuntarily pressed down to the floor. His boot was on your head, pressing you down to the wooden floor below you. 

“You were supposed to be dead now. Yet you aren’t and I demand to know why. I felt your heartbeat stop. I drank every last drop of your blood” His voice didn’t seem genuine, as if he was trying to convince himself that he killed you - or at least tried to - 

“You mortals disgust me.” You felt something wet on your face as he finished the sentence, well other than your tears. Kylo Ren had spit on you “How pretty you look like this, under my mercy, I could squeeze your skull and end it right now” He added pressure on his foot, adding to the pain you were already feeling. “Would you look at that, you made me mess up my favorite pair of shoes” He lifted his shoe from your head, reliving you from the pressure and placed it in front of you. 

“Be a good girl and clean it up” You were too afraid to find out what he would do to you if you didn’t do what he asked you to, so you did, you licked every drop of his spit from the show, and every second of it was completely humiliating. The taste of leather and spit swirled on your tongue. 

Kylo crouched in front of you lifting your head up by your hair, you gasped in pain, shutting your eyes tight. He used his other hand to cup your cheek, playfully playing with your lips, any other moment that would have felt wonderful but right now you would do anything to get away from his touch. 

“Open your eyes, I want you to look at me” Slowly you opened your eyelids, Kylo was smiling at you, that was the first time that you noticed his teeth. He had the sharpest fangs you had ever seen. They glimmered against the light. “It seems that I can’t get rid of you yet. I could make you forget all of this and simply take you back home” You almost had hope that this would happen, but he laughed at your expression “But I’ve always wanted a little pet to play with, and you’ve done so well that I think you will be perfect for it.” The tears began flowing from your eyes again, like a broken faucet, you couldn’t stop them from coming 

“No, please, no you don’t have to do this, please, I won't tell anyone, just let me go” Kylo let go of your scalp, gently caressing your cheeks one last time before getting up and walking to the door. Leaving you a sobbing mess on the ground. 

As soon as you heard the door close you ran to it. Trying to open it every way possible. Your body was in so much pain that you collapsed to the ground, screaming and banging at the door until your hands began bleeding. And that’s how you stayed until sleep claimed you and took you back to the moon. 


End file.
